


Pinky Promise

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smutt, M/M, Shiro is a Mess, Sleep Humping, fake engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: “Hello, is this Lance McClain?” A female voice came through, talking in a dull, bored tone.“Uh… Yeah? Is this a bill collector or something because as far as I know I’m not behind on an-"The woman giggles. “I am not a bill collector Mr. McClain. I am a personal assistant.”“O…kay?” Lance fidgeted, then started walking again. Coffee sounding better than ever on his confused brain. “Well how can I help you Miss Personal Assistant?”“My employer would like to meet with you. He says he has something to discuss and is willing to pay for your dinner if you will agree to hear him out.” The woman sounded bored again, rhythmic clicking in the background telling Lance she was typing on a computer.“Why me?” Lance’s frown deepened as he moved up in line. “I don’t even know anyone with a personal assistant.”“Mister Shirogane said he will explain everything to you should you agree to meet with him. He said some nonsense about tater tots and pinky promises.” She sounded amused again.“Shirogane?” Tapping on the back of his phone he thought. “I don’t- wait! Does he go by Shiro?”“Only by people he likes.” The woman laughed. “He has an opening tonight at 5:30, will this work for you?”





	Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I actually wrote this after seeing this prompt:   
> https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/176453873346/as-a-kid-you-told-one-of-the-people-in-your-class  
> So thank you writing prompt people for inspiring my smutt.

 

Numbers. Lance hated numbers. Why did he pick a major that involved _so many numbers._  Groaning he ran a hand through his hair as he left the classroom, feet dragging in exhaustion steering him on autopilot towards the closest supply of cheap coffee.

  
Digging his phone out of his pocket he nearly missed the first step down towards the ground level. Righting himself he shook his head, paying slightly more attention as he walked but still checking the broken screen of his phone.

  
**One Missed Call**   
_Unknown Number_

Frowning he checked for a voicemail but found none. Just as he was about to shrug it off as a wrong number it started ringing.

  
**Incoming Call**   
_Unknown Number_

  
Stopping outside the building Lance shuffled to the side and swiped to answer. "Hello?”

  
“Hello, is this Lance McClain?” A female voice came through, talking in a dull, bored tone.

“Uh… Yeah? Is this a bill collector or something because as far as I know I’m not behind on an-“

  
The woman giggles. “I am not a bill collector Mr. McClain. I am a personal assistant.”

  
“O…kay?” Lance fidgeted, then started walking again. Coffee sounding better than ever on his confused brain. “Well how can I help you Miss Personal Assistant?”

  
“My employer would like to meet with you. He says he has something to discuss and is willing to pay for your dinner if you will agree to hear him out.” The woman sounded bored again, rhythmic clicking in the background telling Lance she was typing on a computer.

“Why me?” Lance’s frown deepened as he moved up in line. “I don’t even know anyone with a personal assistant.”

  
“Mister Shirogane said he will explain everything to you should you agree to meet with him. He said some nonsense about tater tots and pinky promises.” She sounded amused again.

  
“Shirogane?” Tapping on the back of his phone his mind raced trying to place the name. “I don’t- wait! Does he go by Shiro?”

  
“Only by people he likes.” The woman laughed. “He has an opening tonight at 5:30, will this work for you?”

“I… Guess?”

  
“Excellent, shall I send a car to your dorm or-?”

  
“Uh… No? Just tell me where to meet him.” Lance covered the mouthpiece of his phone to order his caramel latte as more tapping sounded in the background of the call.

  
“I’ve made a reservation at Olkarion. 5:30. Don’t make Mister Shirogane wait. Goodbye Mr. McClain.” She hung up before Lance could say anything.   
He had no idea where Olkarion was and probably should have taken that ride.

 

* * *

 

Hours later Lance found himself standing outside of a large ornate building lined with flowering vines. A peek inside showed him dangling crystalline chandeliers and embroidered tablecloths. Frowning down at himself Lance took in his skinny jeans and tee shirt, then looked back into the building to look at the well dressed patrons.

  
He should have googled the place first.

Pacing back and forth he ran both hands through his hair. “What to do what to-“

  
“Lance?” whipping around Lance looked up into confused brown eyes lined in perfectly applied liner. He blinked slowly, opening his eyes again to take in the man in front of him. He was slightly taller than Lance, with dark hair styled back, a weird strip of white mixed into it from a spot in the front momentarily confusing Lance of his age. The pale skin of his face was marked with a thick slash just over the bridge of his nose which somehow made him seem more handsome. His thick brows knit even closer together as he stared down at him. “You are Lance, right?”

Nodding slowly Lance swallowed, eyes drawing down to the red fabric of his button down shirt stretched perfectly over obvious muscles and even further to perfectly pressed black slacks and shining shoes making Lance even more self conscious of his year old sneakers. “Uh… Yeah. I’m Lance.”

  
Nervously Lance looked back up seeing amused brown eyes run down his own body and back up to meet his own. “Plaxum didn’t tell you about the dress code, did she?” Lance shook his head and the man laughed. “Lucky for us Nyma’s is just across the street. Let’s go.”

  
Pale fingers laced into Lances and pulled him easily across the street before Lance could even think to argue. He was quickly pulled into the bright yellow building across the street and shoved towards a tall woman with long blonde hair pulled up into pigtails. “Um… I can’t afford-“

The woman smiled, looking Lance up and down. “Whats my budget?”

  
“No budget, one outfit. Make it fast.” The man smiled and she grinned quickly disappearing into the racks of clothing around them. Turning back to Lance he held his hand out, glinting bright in the lights of the boutique. “Lance, it’s good to see you again after so many years. Takashi Shirogane, I hope you remember me?”

“Ah, yeah I-“ Lance reached out to take the metal hand but was quickly yanked away from behind into a small curtained room with a mirror. A light blue button down shirt hung off a hook to the side with a pair of black pants and sparkling shoes that looked to cost way more than Lance cared to even guess. “Listen I-“  
“Shoosh. Get dressed.” The woman turned and left the room, drawing the curtains closed behind her.

Sighing Lance toed out of his shoes and yanked his shirt over his head. He should have said no to this whole thing. He barely even remembered his friend Shiro from when he was young. He was this scrawny boy with a terrible bowl cut who barely talked and was always looking up at the sky during recess.

  
Shoving his jeans down Lance yanked up the pants, startled when they fit perfectly. He turned to the mirror, shifting this way and that grinning at how the dark fabric hugged his ass.

The curtain behind him shifted and Shiro slid in, eyes wide as he looked down at Lance. “Oh, sorry I thought you’d um…” A dark blush spread up pale cheeks. “I’ve already paid for the outfit, we have to hurry or we’ll miss our reservations.”

  
“Shiro I can’t-“

  
“Less talking more dressing.” Shiro held out the shirt and Lance sighed stuffing his arms into it, glaring in the mirror as Shiro grabbed the shoes and knelt in front of Lance. “Foot.”

  
“I can dress myself.” Lance pouted as he started buttoning the bottom of the shirt.

Shiro rolled his eyes, tapping Lance’s ankle until he lifted his foot so the shoes could be shoved onto it and tied. Lance gives a loud sigh as his other ankle is tapped. “You know we could have just gone somewhere else.”

  
“And waste a perfectly good reservation? I think not.” Shiro ties the other shoe and stands, hands quickly batting Lance’s away from the buttons on his shirt to finish the work, stopping a few buttons from the top, then moving down to button each wrist with practiced precision. “Tuck it in, lets go.”

  
Grumbling under his breath Lance tucks the shirt in and scoops up his clothes following Shiro out into the store. The blonde woman grins holding out a paper bag for Lance to place his clothes in before waving them goodbye as he was once again tugged across the street. This time going into the restaurant and right up to the hostess.

Five minutes later they were seated in a plush booth food already ordered and a sweet Moscato in their glasses. Shiro sipped his wine with a pleased smile before turning an intense gaze to Lance. “So, Lance. Do you know why I asked to meet with you?”

  
“Something about tater tots? Though I highly doubt this place serves them.” Lance laughs at his own joke, proud when he sees Shiro snickering under his breath.

Taking another sip from his glass Shiro took a deep breath as if steeling his nerves before he set the cup down and settled a look on Lance. “When we were in school together you said you owed me a favor for giving you my tater tots for your carrots. I need you to do that favor for me now.”

  
“Wait, you hunted me down and paid a fortune for this outfit to ask me to fulfill a promise I made in elementary school?” Lance stared in amazement.

  
“I’m desperate. Also, it was a pinky promise. You wouldn’t break a pinky promise, would you?” 

 

* * *

 

 

As it turns out, Lance wouldn’t break a pinky promise. That’s how a week later he finds himself standing just inside a penthouse apartment with a bag full of toiletries and nothing else, being told everything he needs will be supplied for him. Plaxum had already given him a tour of his temporary home as well as handed him the sapphire encrusted ring that now weighed heavy on his finger. Once she left he just stood inside the door wondering if it was too late to back out.

  
A fake relationship.

  
No, a fake _engagement_.

When Shiro first asked him to pretend to be his fiancé Lance laughed, thinking it a joke. But then he watched as Shiro nervously moved the food around his plate, blush high on his cheeks. How could he say no? It was a pinky promise after all.

  
So Shiro explained the details, his parents were coming into town. Apparently they were obsessed with Shiro getting married and to get them off his back he lied and said he was engaged. They booked the next available flight to come meet the lucky bride.

  
Lance was the lucky bride.

  
He doesn’t know if he currently wants to kill his younger self or give him a high 5.

A fake engagement with a very rich, _very_ handsome man who said he gets to keep anything he buys him. Lance could probably sell the wardrobe Shiro filled for the week and pay off his student loans.   
Plus, Shiro is cute. Like greek god cute. Like compare Shiro to the perfect man and the perfect man would lose. So why _wouldn’t_  Lance take the chance to kiss him.

Still standing awkwardly in the doorway Lance paced on socked feet running over all the details he memorized from the packets Plaxum supplied him a week ago. He was just ticking off details on his fingers when the door opened and a very confused Shiro filled the opening. He had his tie half undone, a finger still pressed to the knot as he tilted his head and took in the man pacing his entryway.

  
“Lance, you know you’ll be living in the whole apartment, not just the doorway, right?” Shiro chuckled, yanking his tie off the rest of the way before weaving around Lance and onto the plush carpeted floor. “I’m assuming by the pacing that you’re nervous. Its okay. Just be yourself and my parents will love you.”

  
“How do you know that?”

  
“Because, you make me happy, Dear.” Shiro smirked, leaning in to casually place a kiss on Lance’s temple. “We good?”

  
_Keep up the act even when you’re alone that way it seems less forced._

  
Lance smiles, feeling the blush rise on his cheek. “Yeah, we’re good, baby.”

 

* * *

 

 

They were not good.

  
They were not good at all.

  
Shiro’s mother, a short asian woman with bobbed hair, has done nothing but ask Lance a million questions about their relationship since her arrival. Staring down Lance like he were an unruly child the whole time. Her husband, also short making Lance wonder where Shiro got his height from, with long hair pulled back at the nape of his neck, chattered on excitedly about the wedding and Shiro just went along with it like they were actually going to have one. And the whole time Shiro kept near constant contact with Lance. Holding his hand, draping an arm over his shoulder, brushing his fingers over whatever skin they could find where they rested.

  
Lance was going to die.

  
That is if Mrs Shirogane didn’t kill him first.

“So Lance. Shiro tells me he met you at an internship interview. But you claim you’re majoring in child education. So why even apply to a video game company?” Mrs. Shirogane kept her eyes narrowed over her glass of wine as she watched Lance’s reaction.

  
Plastering on his most charming smile Lance casually waved a hand in the air. “Well you see, I know for a fact that most children would rather play a video game now a days than read a book. So I thought I could get in with a well-known game company to create a line of in classroom video games teachers can use to help learning and keep kids happy.”

  
Shiro’s hand squeezed his encouragingly. “When I informed him the internship was pretty much just coffee deliveries and organizing paperwork he looked so heartbroken. And it is a good idea. So I asked him out to dinner to discuss it.”

  
“I accepted, and here we are.” Pulling their joined hands up Lance kissed the back of Shiro’s hand, smiling to himself.

They got this. No big deal. 

 

****

* * *

 

 

They don’t got this.

  
Lance stared at the four posted bed in front of him, curtained with glittering purple and black sheer fabric. He didn’t even consider sleeping arrangements. Didn’t even take into account that Shiro’s parents would be staying with them in the guest room. Didn’t realize he’d be sharing a bed with Shiro.

  
Swallowing down his anxiety he moved to the bed, slowly sitting down and bouncing on it a bit.

  
The door to the master bathroom opened letting a cloud of steam waft into the room as Shiro trudged in, hair still dripping, only a pair of loose plaid pants tied to his waist. He grinned at Lance, stopping to place a kiss on his forehead, leaving a smear of water behind as he pulled back. Rude. His shit eating grin as Lance wiped at his face was a good tell that he’d done it on purpose too.

  
Grabbing a pillow Lance took aim and quickly flung it at Shiro hitting him right in his adorable smug face. Shiro was startled for only a minute before lunging, tackling Lance to the bed and rubbing his soggy head everywhere he could easily reach while Lance screeched as he failed to shove him away.

  
Maybe this won’t be that hard. 

 

* * *

 

 

He was wrong. This was hard.

  
Or rather, _Shiro was hard._ Pressed tightly into Lance’s ass, arm wrapped tight around his waist pinning him in place. This is not how Lance expected to wake up in the morning.

  
Shiro was a cuddler. No one warned Lance that Shiro was a cuddler.

  
No one warned Lance that Shiro’s dick was so damn big either. But, he sure knows now as it presses against him only the fabric of their pajamas saving him from having the beast pressed between his cheeks.

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself Lance shifts, intent to roll out from under Shiro’s arm and escape. He shifts, tries to roll, and gets yanked back into the bubble-invading length. Not one to give up Lance tries again but the grip on his waist tightens.

  
Blowing out a raspberry in frustration Lance decides to try and wiggle. Maybe enough movement will send the apparent deep sleeper Shiro to the other side of the bed to properly enjoy his rest.

Determined to get the tempting parts far away from his own Lance shifts, squirms, wiggles.

  
Shiro’s arm shifts, he lets out a groan, his head burying into the back of Lance’s neck. Grinning at his brush with Success Lance keeps wiggling, shifting.

Shiro’s arm tightens again, just as he’s about to attempt escape. His breath puffs hot on the back of Lance’s neck. He lets out a groan.

  
No. Wait. That was a moan.

  
Lance quickly stops wiggling, startled when he feels Shiro’s hips press forward, grinding his dick into his ass. “Shiro!?”

  
No answer. The humping grows harder, more erratic as Lance scrambles to try and lift the arm from his waist. “-nce.”

“Shiro! Please god tell me you’re awake!” Lance’s pleas fell on deaf ears as Shiro continued to thrust into him, openly moaning into the back of his neck. The thrusts were messy, uncoordinated, they felt good. Clearly Shiro thought so too as he kept going, thrusting and panting until his body suddenly froze, his hips jerked forward as Lance felt the ass of his pants grow warm.

  
Letting out a content huff of air Shiro settled back down, his grip loosening as he started snoring into the pillow.

  
Lance’s dick was hard.

  
His pants were soaked with cum that wasn't his own.

  
He just got used as a sex toy by a sleeping man.

Finally able to squirm away Lance quickly scurries into the bathroom yanking the soiled pants from his hips and wrapping his hand around his aching cock. It only took a few quick jerks, the memory of Shiro’s moans on his neck and his thrusts against his ass were fresh in his mind. Lance found himself cumming hard enough that his whole body shook with release, unable to hold back the moan of the other man's name on his lips.

  
This was going to be a long week.

 

* * *

 

 

After a well needed shower Lance peeked out of the bathroom, relieved to find the bed empty and made perfectly. Grabbing his own soiled pants he hurries into the room, tossing them into the hamper by the door before practically diving into the closet to yank on a pair of underwear and some name brand jeans he knows cost hundreds. Grabbing a purple sweater from its hanger he yanked it over his head and settled into its soft warmth with a sigh.

  
Stuffing a pair of socks into his back pocket he trudges out of the room on bare feet, listening to the sound of voices coming from the kitchen. "Takashi you are the owner of that company you can take a week off to spend with your parents." Mrs Shirogane scolded.

  
"Yes, Mother, I could. If my dear, sweet, darling parents had given me more than a week and a half to prepare for my time off." The smell of something sweet caught Lance's nose drawing him quicker down the hall, his stomach growling in excitement.

  
"What about Lance, surely he can spend the day with us?" Mr. Shirogane supplied hopefully probably in an attempt to appease his wife.

  
Lance smiled softly at them as he came into the kitchen. "Sorry, Mr- _ahem_ Dad. I have class in 45 minutes so I'm actually on my way out the door." Lance moved around the table, putting his hand on Shiro's shoulder, feeling him stiffen under the touch as he leaned down to softly kiss his cheek. "Morning, Dear."

  
Their eyes connected, Shiro's darting nervously between Lance's. Giving a warm smile Lance pat his shoulder watching as Shiro visibly relaxed. He scooted around to the counter to eye the large stack of pancakes Mrs Shirogane was currently adding more to. "You will eat breakfast first."

  
"Sorry, Momma, I'd love to-"

  
Mrs Shirogane whipped around fast, hot spatula jammed into Lance's face nearly connecting with his nose. "That was not a request, Mister. Now go sit down or I will make you sit down." A flash of love brought on by memories of his own overprotective mother causes Lance to sigh with a smile.

  
"Okay Momma." He turns to sit next to Shiro who watches him with an amused grin.

  
"Don't worry, honey. I've already arranged for a ride while your car is in the shop, so you'll make it to class with time to spare." Shiro winked, grin growing wider as Lance felt color rising to his cheeks.

  
The clank of a plate dropping in front of him had both men jumping and Lance quickly began eating least he bring about the wrath of Momma Shirogane down upon his head. 

 

* * *

 

 

Way more pancakes than Lance thought he could eat, a car ride, a test, and a boring lecture later and Lance sighed happily, practically bouncing as he left the building of his last class for the day. There was a cup of coffee at the cafe with his name on it.

  
"There he is!" Lance froze, the too familiar voice reaching his ears as his eyes widened.

  
"LANCE!!" Groaning Lance plastered on his best smile turning to face the excited Shiroganes as they rushed across the grass towards him. "This campus is so big we were scared we would miss you!"

  
"Momma, what are you two doing here?"

  
Mr. Shirogane grinned, seeming proud of himself. "We asked Takashi when your last class ended and thought we could spend the rest of the day together! Get to know each other properly. Since we'll be a family soon."

  
"Oh, great!" _Oh... Great..._

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you sure you actually want to do this?" Lance looked down at the excited couple as they strapped on knee and elbow pads, helmets already clipped on their heads. "I know you said you wanna do what I like but this is-"

  
"No more arguing, Lance. This will be fun!" Mrs Shirogane grinned, snatching up a paintball gun off the table and waving it in the air. "Get ready to be painted pink, boys!"

  
Mr. Shirogane laughs, practically bubbling with excitement as he snatched his own gun. "Oh please, Dear. We both know you will be the one painted, be prepared to be purple!"

  
Lance sighed, grabbing his own paintball gun with its blue ammo. "We'll see who wins."

 

* * *

 

 

So it turns out the Shiroganes are good at paintball. Like, professionally good. Like Lance is currently looking down at his pink and purple splattered clothing with amazement as they stand outside the building waiting for their car to come pick them up. He looked up at the happy couple excitedly flailing their arms as they recounted their evening, both of them colored with either pink or purple and blue paint splotches.

  
Glancing down at his phone Lance smiled at his reflection in the cracked screen. He liked the Shiroganes, whoever ended up getting them as in-laws better appreciate them.

  
"Oh! Lance dear!! Did you break your phone in there?" Lance startled, looking down at Mrs. Shirogane's concerned face as he tugged his phone away.

  
"Ah-haha no I uh... Broke it a few weeks ago. My upgrade is in a few months so its no big deal."

  
"Really?" They both stared at him with expressions Lance couldn't read when a car pulled up.

  
"You three look like you had fun." Lance's head jerks up, eyes meeting with Shiro's grinning face. "My parents didn't warn you they met in the Army, did they?"

They all clambered into the car, Shiro taking Lance's hand to place a soft kiss on his fingers as they settled in. "So where would you guys like to go next?"

  
"I know just the place!" Lance beamed over at Shiro. "They wont care about our paint splattered clothes either. I just hope none of you are allergic to pet dander?"

  
When he received three consecutive shakes of the head Lance's grin grew wider. "You guys are in for the best dinner experience of your life!"

 

* * *

 

 

Paint and Paw. Lance's favorite place to visit, and also where he works. A small cafe a few blocks from campus that housed animals of all sort and optional painting classes. Lance waved at Allura, the owner of the cafe, as he walked in stopping to scoop up the fluffy white cat that scurried over to greet him with an excited meow.

  
He waved off the hostess moving to the best seat in the place and settling the Shiroganes down, helping the blue eyed cat up to settle on his shoulder. "Welcome to the Paint and Paw." He beamed over at their confused expressions. "My name is Lace and I will be your personal waiter this evening! Order whatever you would like, it's my treat tonight."

  
Shiro chuckled as his parents' eyes widened in surprise, but they quickly shook it off and startled prattling on in excitement about their future son-in-law having the best job. Lance's heart melted, he was going to miss them when this was all over.

 

* * *

 

 

 

They sat around the table, empty plates in front of them, chatting away as Shiro's mother pet a giant fluffy dog named Arctic and his father cackled with delight while he painted a messy sunset scene, a small red bird bouncing about on the canvas leaving little red footprints behind.

  
"So Lance, you obviously like pets, why haven't you gotten any?" Mrs. Shirogane asks around the fluff of the giant dog trying to climb on her lap.

  
"Well, actually Sapphire here is mine. She just lives here because my dorm doesn't allow pets." He scratches his cat's ears with a soft smile not even thinking about what he's saying until he realizes no one has spoken since. He frowns, looking up into panicked brown eyes, then across to Shiro's parents who both have that unreadable expression on their faces again. "I mean, she seems happy here so I couldn't-"

  
"It's okay. I'm sure you're still adjusting to living with our son. You probably haven't even discussed pets yet." Mr. Shirogane brushes it off, scooping up the small red bird named Bullet. "You'll settle in eventually."

  
Both Lance and Shiro seemed to deflate as they let out a puff of air, smiling across at each other over Sapphire's purring body. "Yeah. One day he'll share his precious cat with me, too."

 

* * *

 

 

By the time they got home the elder Shiroganes were yawning and quickly disappeared into the guest room leaving the two men alone together. "Lance, about last night."

  
Lance's head jerked up to look at the very nervous, very red in the face Shiro with his own bright red cheeks. "Don't, it's cool. We're engaged right." He laughs nervously waving a hand in the air. "though i'm pretty sure most engaged couples hump each other more when they're awake."

  
"I'd like that." Shiro's voice dropped to a deep purr. Lance's mouth went dry as he looked up past still blushing cheeks into Shiro's intense gaze.

  
"Y-yeah?" He laughs nervously as Shiro steps closer to him, hand moving up to cup Lance's face, thumb tracing along his cheekbone.

  
"Yeah, and if you don't stop me now we're going to find out just how much."

Looking up into Shiro's intense gaze Lance felt a smile spreading across his lips. "Why would I stop you, we're engaged after all."

  
He barely even got the last word out before Shiro was on the move, pressing their lips together in a kiss that boredered on painful. The hand on his cheek moving to the back of his neck holding him in place as Shiro's tongue pushed it's way into Lance's inviting mouth. Lance moaned into the kiss as the cool metal of Shiro's other arm moved down to cup his ass, pulling their hips together. Lance could already feel Shiro growing hard between them, groaning into the kiss he wedged his hands between them, fingers fumbling on the buttons of Shiro's shirt.

  
"Don't mind me, I just need a drink." The singsong voice of Mrs Shirogane reaches their ears causing the men to jerk apart red in the face as the grinning woman walked into the kitchen then back through again carrying two bottles of water. "Carry on!"

The two men's eyes followed the woman until the door shut behind her, then looked at each other. "Bedroom?" Lance tentatively asked.

  
Shiro grinned, grabbing Lance's hand and yanking him down the hall. "Definitely Bedroom."

They barely made it into the bedroom before Shiro was turning, shoving Lance hard into the door slamming it shut with his body as he pressed back into him. The obvious hardness grinding against him as Shiro leans down to nip at Lance's lips showed him that Shiro wasn't the least bit deterred by the interruption.   
They wasted no time divesting each other of their shirts and Shiro had Lance's jeans unbuttoned before his own shirt was even removed, his hands dipping into the back past his briefs to cup the bare flesh of his ass. Lance gasped as Shiro pressed him forward grinding them together even harder. His fingers fumbled on the button of Shiro's pants, cursing dress pants for having to be so complicated during Lance's time of need.

Lance practically squealed with excitement when the button finally came undone, shoving his hands right past Shiro's underwear to wrap eager fingers around his massive cock. "Please tell me you have lube and condoms because I need this in me like, yesterday."

  
Shiro's entire body stopped moving, lips hovering over Lance's neck as he curses loudly. Laughing Lance pushes Shiro back looking up into his pouting face. "I didn't exactly plan for this to-"

  
"Shiro, don't worry about it." Lance ran his fingers up the length, giving a squeeze before pulling his hands out. "There's more than one place I can put this monster inside of me."

Before Shiro could even process the words Lance was dropping to his knees, licking his lips as he pressed his fingers into the waistband of Shiro's underwear and yanked them and his pants down to his thighs. He groaned at the sight that greeted him. Not too long, but thick enough he knew his jaw was going to ache, swollen and bobbing in the air, and, to Lance's utter delight, uncut.

  
Lance moaned, squirming in place as his fingers wrapped around Shiro. "I must be asleep because dicks like this only exist in my dreams."

Shiro groans as Lance's fingers pull on his length, bringing a happy sigh out of Lance as his foreskin moves forward over the tip. Leaning forward Lance wraps his lips around just the tip, pressing his tongue under the fold of skin and swirling it along the soft, salty skin underneath. Shiro moaned, one arm going up to brace himself against the wall as the other moves instinctually into Lance's hair.

  
Glancing up Lance is pleased to find Shiro's eyes open, pupils blown as he stares down at him. Keeping eye contact Lance bobs down, tongue massaging along his path until his hand hits rough curls and his lips meet his hand.   
He moves slow, experimenting with pressures and places, finding Shiro likes when Lance adds pressure with his tongue to the lower side of his dick just under the tip. That he likes when Lance hums in pleasure when his lips meet up with his fingers again, and just the right amount of suction to make Shiro smack his head into the door, moaning out his name.

Once he's satisfied Lance speeds up, closing his eyes to enjoy the feel of his mouth stretched wide to accommodate for the girth. Shiro's fingers dig tighter into his hair making Lance moan which resulted in Shiro's hips bucking forward as he whimpers, his prosthetic fingers digging into the wood of the door, begging to join Shiro's other hand in Lance's hair.

  
Making a last minute choice Lance adjusts his lips, letting his teeth graze spit-soaked flesh as he pulls back. The reaction is instant, Shiro moans out, prosthetic hand smacking into the door with a loud thump as his hips jerk forward hard. "Fuck Lance." His body shudders as Lance's tongue swirls around the tip, swallowing down salty precum before diving back down again. "What I wouldn't give to be able to fuck myself into you right now."

Lance's eyes open, raising a brow he opens his mouth wide, flattening his tongue as he stops with just the tip in his mouth, looking up at Shiro expectantly. Shiro's brows furrow in confusion for just a moment before realization dawns on him and he groans, his other hand moving down to grip into Lance's hair as he thrusts forward.

  
Lance moans as his lips smack into his hand, the only think keeping Shiro from thrusting straight into his throat, wishing he had less of a gag reflex so he could move it and take the whole length. The moan only encourages Shiro, tugging back on Lance's hair as he pulls back only to thrust back in hard.

Lance's other hand fumbles at his opened pants, pawing desperately at his own still trapped erection, rubbing at it through the cloth of his briefs. He tries to keep his eyes open, tries to keep watching Shiro's face contort in pleasure but his own body was shaking, close to release, his eyes rolling up into his head with the sheer pleasure of Shiro's rough thrusts.   
His body gave him barely any warning before he was moaning out, dick twitching and staining his underwear with his release. Shiro gasped loudly as the moan vibrated up his cock, thrusting only a few more times before he reached his own climax, shooting into Lance's mouth causing him to jerk back with a startled cough, the tail end of Shiro's release splashing out onto Lance's cheek.

Lance pants, slouching down as Shiro's hand pet through his hair. "So good, god, Lance, that was so good."

  
Chuckling Lance looked up at Shiro, eyes and smile soft as he wiped his mouth with his wrist. "Just imagine how good it'll feel when we're actually fucking." Shiro groans closing his eyes. Lance pushes up on unsteady feet, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk the next day."

"Fuck!" Shiro's hand smacks hard against the door again as he buries his head into Lance's neck. "You can't just say stuff like that."

  
Lance pushes his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear, pushing them down and stepping out of them as he moves away from Shiro, putting an extra swing in his hips as he walks towards the bed. "It's just a shame we have to wait, oh well. I guess we should just go to sleep."

  
Shiro turned, watching the perfect globes of Lance's plush ass as he moved away, growling out in frustration when Lance leaned over, waggling his hips as he untucked the bed and climbed under the covers. "Well, goodnight, Shiro."

  
Shiro lunged, nearly tripping over his own pants still wrapped around his thighs as he raced across the room, kicking his pants off frantically as he jumped onto the bed. Lance's amused laughter buried under his lips as he pressed them together in a flurry of kisses. "Tomorrow I will have you screaming my name so loud everyone in the building will know what I'm doing to you."

They made out until they were yawning into the kisses. Before finally snuggling up together and drifting off to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

Lance dreamed that night, of the past, of carrots and tater tots, of his tan pinky wrapped tightly around a pale one as he looked into violet eyes and swore a favor in exchange for the traded lunch.

  
He woke up confused and cold, the bed empty beside him. Pouting he pushed himself up, tongue smacking at the roof of his mouth as his arm flailed to the bedside table, finger wrapping around his phone and pulling his phone to him. Unlocking his screen he opened up to his unread messages from Shiro.

  
_Good Morning, waking up to your sleeping face made it so hard to leave for work today._   
_Also, my friend Keith is going to be entertaining my parents today. Make sure to pretend you know each other._

  
Lance smiled, texting back a quick _good morning sap_ before climbing out of the bed and tugging on clothes to head into the kitchen for breakfast.

The Shiroganes sat at the kitchen table, excitedly chatting with a man wearing an unfortunate haircut. They all stopped as he walked into the room, happily snatching his own muffin from the platter before greeting them. "Hey, Keith good to see you again!" Lance beamed as the mulleted man looked up, discomfort filling his violet eyes as he stared up at him. Lance's mind flashed to his dream, and he found himself hunched over, choking on a hunk of muffin that decided to wedge itself into his windpipe.

  
Keith took the moment to ready himself, giving a smug smile. "Hey Lance, forget how to chew?"

  
Lance glared at him, tears in his eyes as he righted himself and snatched up another muffin. "Well, i'd love to stay and get bad hair advice but I have class. I'll see you when I get off work tonight." He waved to the Shiroganes before quickly rushing out the door, his mind reeling as he headed for class an hour earlier than he needed to.

 

* * *

 

 

Class was a waste of time. After his first class ended and he found himself staring down at a paper filled with drawings of eyes instead of notes he gave up on the rest of the day. Pulling his phone out he groaned when he opened up his messages to a picture of a box of condoms with a heart. Gripping tighter to his phone he flipped to the keypad, dialing in a number he knew by heart. "Hey Mama, do you have and pictures of me and my friends from elementary school? Say around the first grade?"

 

* * *

 

 

Lance worked on autopilot, thankful for his coworkers picking up the slack as he once again found himself looking at the open text, box of condoms and purple heart smiling up at him. He'd typed and retyped a reply multiple times already.   
"Lance," Allura's accented voice comes through his haze. "Your fiance is here with his parents, shall I seat them in your section?"

  
Head jerking up Lance grabbed the hardcover book his mother brought him earlier and marched past Allura and into the store, setting Sapphire down before walking up to the group.

  
Shiro's smile was soft as they rested on Lance. "Hey, I missed you so I thought we'd come visit."

  
Lance stopped just out of reach, clutching the book to his chest. "How old are you, Shiro?"

  
"What?"

  
"How old are you?" Lance stepped forward. "Actually, don't bother answering, I know. You're 24. Which means when I was in the first grade you were in the third. When i made that pinky promise you weren't even in the lunchroom. I made that promise with Keith, not you." He shoved the yearbook his mother had from when he was in the first grade forward into Shiro's chest before yanking the ring off his finger and throwing it at him. "Deals off. I never owed you anything." He turned, ignoring everyone's startled faces before stomping off into the back to drown his sorrows in chocolate cake.

 

* * *

 

 

When Lance woke up the next morning in his squeaky dorm bed with the spring that stabbed him in the side. He still felt like shit. Curling in on himself he contemplated skipping classes again today when he heard the knock at his door. Sighing he stood up, dragging his feet until he unlocked the door and pulled it open, eyes meeting with angry violet ones.

  
He squeaked, trying to slam the door shut but failing as Keith predicted his move and caught it with ease, pushing it open and forcing his way inside. "We're going to talk." He stopped for a moment before jamming a finger in Lance's face. "Actually I'm going to talk, and you're going to listen!"

"Shiro is an idiot. I've known him my whole life, he was my neighbor growing up and you used to come over and play with both of us. A few months ago one of his coworkers had a birthday party at the place you work. You were the one to take care of them, and Shiro was smitten. He kept begging me to go back with him until I finally folded. It took us threw tries until we went there during a time when you were working and I knew instantly who you were. But, Shiro is an idiot and he didn't remember you."  
Keith started pacing as Lance sat on his bed. "He begged me to reconnect with you, to become your friend and introduce you. I refused. I wasn't going to be a pawn for his idiot heart. But Shiro was persistent, and stupid. Instead of trying to reconnect with you himself he tracked down your number and pulled that goddamn pinky promise bullshit just so you would give him a chance. So yes, Shiro lied to you. Yes, he's the biggest idiot in the world. Yes, you made that promise with me. Which means _you owe me_."

"I'm not going to fake a relationship with you, Keith." Lance stared at Keith as he stopped pacing, a look of disgust crossing his face.

  
"Gross, no. I'd rather be ejected into space. Look, Lance. I know Shiro fucked up. I tried to tell him how stupid this all was. But he's stubborn, and now he's heartbroken. I'm not going to ask you to go in there and make his dreams come true. I just want you to talk to him. Thats it, please."

  
Lance sighs, head dropping as he stares at his feet. "Keith, I-"

  
"Nope." He crouches down, glaring up at him. "I don't want stupid excuses. Just think about it. He really likes you, and so do his parents."

  
Lance smiles softly. "I do need to apologize to the Shiroganes."

 

* * *

 

 

 

Walking into work Lance scooped up Sapphire, hands moving on instinct to scratch behind her ears, his phone burning a hole in his pocket. During his lunch break Lance made a decision, sending a text to Shiro saying he'd be over when he got off work to get his stuff he left there and talk.

  
His fingers snagged on something and he blinked in confusion, looking down at Sapphire. A thin blue bow was tied around her neck. His fingers followed the ribbon, tracing down under her chin where they slipped into a cold circle. Frowning he untied the ribbon, settling Sapphire onto his shoulder as he looked down at his hand. The ribbon was tied around a ring, thick, silver, encrusted with sapphires, and the perfect size to fit his finger, he knew this because he'd had it on there yesterday.

"Lance, we need to talk." His head jerked up from the ring on his palm, eyes settling on the old couple fidgeting nervously in front of him.

  
"Mom- _ahem_ Mr and Mrs Shirogane. I owe you two an apology. I-"

  
"No, Lance." Mrs Shirogane cut in. "We owe you an apology, and an explanation."

  
"We knew you weren't engaged with out son. On the second day we decided to clean up and found your clothes, curious about these clothes and shoes that didn't fit in with anything else in the apartment we snooped and found no traces of you in that apartment."

  
"So we decided to investigate, and while we were doing it we had a lot of fun. More fun than either of us have had in a long time. Because of you. But, then we saw your broken phone. Shiro would never let someone he loved keep a broken phone."

  
"Add in the fact that you were still working while going to school, and the mention of living in the dorms and well. It was pretty obvious."

  
"But, we saw how happy you two were with each other. You had the same spark in your eyes that we did when we first met."

  
"We're sorry, Lance. That out son pulled such a dumb move, but please understand. He was raised by us, and we do love a good drama."

Lance didn't even realize he was crying until he had his arms wrapped around the Shiroganes, burying his face in their hair. "I'm sorry. I should have talked to him first. I- I promise I'll talk to him tonight. But, why did you bring me back the ring?"

  
"The ring?" Mrs Shirogane stepped back looking into Lance's opened hand at the ring, still tied with the blue ribbon. "That wasn't us, dear. Shiro wouldn't put that thing down. There's no way we could have possibly gotten it away from him to bring it to you"

  
"I can supply your answer to that." Allura chimed in, holding an envelope out to Lance. "He also left you this."

Lance snatched the envelope, ripping it open to yank out the card inside, it had a picture on the front of a dog, banana peel on its head as it sat by a trash can, the floor around it covered in trash. Lance chuckled, opening the card to read the inside.

  
 _Lance,_  
I'm sorry, I belong in the trash. Rather than just confessing to you like a normal person and asking you out I pulled this whole elaborate scheme, even dragging my own oblivious parents into it.  
I don't deserve it, but, I hope you'll forgive me and come back. That we can start over. I could really use a paw to get out of this trash can I shoved myself into.  
Love,  
Shiro

Lance hiccuped around a sob, reading the card over a second time and then a third. "Get out of here, Lance." Allura said with a shove. "You're useless to me like this anyway."

  
Nodding Lance pulled Sapphire from his shoulder, turning to the Shiroganes. "Oh no, don't ask us to come. We heard quite enough of you two last night. We'll be staying with Keith and his husband."

  
"Keith's gay?"

  
"That's your main concern right now?"

  
"No, right. Okay!" Lance scrubs at his face with his sleeve handing Sapphire to Allura. "Wish me luck."

  
"I don't think you'll need it."

 

* * *

 

 

A half hour, and an awkwardly quiet Uber ride later Lance arrived at Shiro's apartment, staring at his door with shaking nerves. He played the upcoming scenario in his head over and over again on his way here. All the different ways it could go wrong playing back at him.   
He groaned, pacing in front of the door as he ran his hands through his hair. "Come on Lance, you got this. No need to freak out. Just go in there and tell him you-"

  
"Lance?" Lance's head jerked up, eyes settling on Shiro. His hair was a mess, sticking out every which way. His shirt was wrinkled, and looked a lot like the one he'd had on the day before, and his eyes were lined in dark, tired bags. He fidgeted nervously, drawing Lance's attention to the bouquet clutched tight in his hand, small light blue flowers surrounding a large amount of white roses, a single red rose in the center. "What are you-? I mean... It's good to- no that's not what I." He groans.

  
Lance chuckles, stepping up to Shiro, holding his left hand out. "Are those for me?"

Shiro's eyes lock on to the ring, nestled comfortably on Lance's finger again. A large smile spreading across his lips. "I hear men should supply their fiancees with flowers when they put themselves in the dog house."

  
Lance grinned, taking the flowers and turning to the door. "Lucky for you your fiancee isnt so mad that he can't be easily swayed by flowers." He used his key to unlock the door, walking inside like he owned the place, going into the kitchen to put the flowers in a glass of water before heading back out to face Shiro in the living room.

"Lance I'm-" Lance stopped him, placing a finger to his lips as he stepped closer. 

"Later." He smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Shiro's neck and pulling his head down for a soft, slow kiss.

It was hesitant at first, from both sides, but soon enough Shiro was melting into it, their tongues moving in a slow, languid pace, brushing lightly against each other before returning to their own mouths then repeating.

  
After a while Lance pulled back, running his hand down Shiro's arm, Lacing their fingers together and pulling lightly, tugging him down the hall and towards his room.

  
He spotted the box of condoms on the floor near the wall, chuckling he took his hand back and crossed the room to pick them up, setting them down on the bedside table. "Lance? I really-"

  
"Shiro, please. Just make love to me now. We can figure everything else out after, okay?"

  
Nodding Shiro stepped forward, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked, stopping only for a minute to pull a half-full bottle of lube out the drawer.

Lance smiled up at him as Shiro stopped in front of him, setting the lube by the condoms before reaching out with both hands to cup Lance's cheeks. He leans in, peppering his face with kisses until they were both laughing. Resting their forheads together Shiro's hands moved down, running under Lance's shirt. Fingers dragging slowly up his ribs and back down again. Gripping the hem Shiro pulls the shirt up and over Lance's head, leaning back down as soon as its out of his way to press another soft kiss into his lips, the corner of his lips, his chin, up to his jaw, and down his neck, his hands moving back down to easily undo the button of his jeans.

  
Lance lets out a soft groan as Shiro suckles a mark into his neck, running his tongue over it when he's satisfied before moving on to leave another on his clavicle. As Shiro moves slowly down, he works his hands under the band of Lance's briefs, pushing them and his pants down, just enough that they're out of the way before he backs Lance onto the edge of the bed to sit.

Kneeling down Shiro lifts up Lance's foot, tugging off his shoe and sock, placing a soft kiss in the arch of his foot before moving on to do the same to the other. He moved slowly, shifting closer as his arms moved slowly up Lance's legs, gripping the top of his pants and underwear and tugging them down, torturously slow. He leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Lance's thigh, trailing them slowly down his legs until the pants were off and Shiro was kissing his ankle.   
Pushing up he grinned, scooping Lance up into his arms placing another kiss to his lips before settling him down properly on the bed. "Shiro-"

  
"Shh." Shiro smiled, placing one more soft kiss on his lips before pulling back. "Let me show you how much I want you."

Lance nods, face flushed. Not wanting to miss a moment of time he could be spending worshipping Lance's body he toes off his own shoes, shoving his pants down and grabbing the lube, setting it on the bed next to Lance's hip before climbing on himself. "Shiro, were you wearing dress shoes with no socks?"

  
Shiro chuckled, crawling forward on hands and knees until he was caging Lance in. "I was too worried about my angry fiancee to deal with socks today." He leaned in, kissing his forehead. "Now stop picking on me and let me love you."

  
Lance chuckles, waving an arm vaguely over his own chest. "Love away, dear."

Shiro shook his head, smiling to himself as he placed a kiss on the tip of Lance's nose. He moved slowly, having all the time in the world as he kissed his way down Lance's body, stopping here and there to bring another mark to the surface of his tan skin. He spent a few minutes on his nipple, flattening his tongue over one bud before nipping softly then moving on to the other, his finger swirling over the one he left in the same rhythm as his tongue on the other.   
Lance was gasping, making cute, low moans under his breath as his back arched up slightly off the bed. Shiro soaked up the noises, burning them into his memory before moving on down, trailing kisses down Lance's chest and stomach. Dipping his tongue into his belly button before moving to suck another mark into the dip of skin beside his hip. He ignored Lance's dick, moving past it to suck a mark into his thigh, then another a bit lower, and another on the other thigh.

  
Lance was squirming, whimpering as Shiro continued down to his knees. "Shiro, please. I'm begging you."

Deciding not to press his luck Shiro moved back up, running the flat of his tongue up Lance's thin length, swirling his tongue at the tip before dipping down slow, reaching over to grab the lube and pour a generous amount onto his fingers. Bobbing his head back up after about half way Shiro ran his slick fingers along Lance's crack stopping to swirl over the pucker of his hole. "You sure?"

  
"Shiro if you don't hurry up I'm going to take over."

  
Laughing he dipped his head back down, pushing his finger at Lance's entrance as he moved down, pressing in through the ring of muscle just as the head of Lance's dick reached the back of his throat. He pulled back up about half way, pulling his finger almost completely out, following along with the movement of his head. He stopped for a moment, taking a slow breath through his nose before flattening his tongue and moving back down, taking the tip to his throat and down further, swallowing him down as he pushed his finger all the way in.

Lance's moan was loud, a desperate keen as his hips lifted off the bed, only settling back into the covers at the insistence of Shiro's free hand on his hip. Taking a few shallow breaths Shiro kept his hand on Lance's hip as he swallowed around him, working his finger in shallow thrusts.   
He stayed down to the hilt, nose buried in Lance's coarse curls until he felt himself getting light-headed then he finally pulled back. Gasping for air he looked up at Lance, grinning at his unfocused blue eyes and crooked smile, the way his hands gripped tight to the blanket at his sides. Shooting him a quick wink Shiro moved back to his task, taking Lance back into his mouth and moving down as he slowly added in a second finger. He continued working at a slow, torturous pace as he moved the two fingers around, eventually adding a third and working to spread them wide enough to give enough stretch for his dick.

Lance was a mess, gasping and moaning and trying to thrust forward, cursing at the hand holding him at bay. Shiro felt the telltale twitching and quickly stopped, backing off and away from Lance's dick before he could get off.

  
"Shiro, please. I can't take any more." Lance's hand fumbled around, nearly knocking the box of condoms onto the floor before catching it and shoving it into Shiro's face. "Please, please Shiro. I want you inside me."

  
Moaning to himself Shiro pulled his fingers out slowly, grabbing the box and ripping it open to yank a condom from inside. He fought with the wrapper ending up having to use his teeth to open it before reaching his prize. He quickly rolled it on, adding more lube over top before lifting Lance's hips up, grabbing a pillow to stuff underneath them, before looping his legs over his shoulders and pressing his dick to Lance's hole. "Ready?"

  
"Like an hour ago."

Shiro pushed in, giving a satisfied moan when Lance's heat surrounded his tip. He shifted, leaning forward, running his hands soothingly up and down Lance's waist, thrusting shallowly going in a little bit more with every soft thrust until he was fully surrounded, Lance's ass pressed against his hips.

  
Adjusting his position again he moved Lance's legs down, wrapping them around his waist before leaning over to suck on the hard bud of Lance's left nipple. He started moving his hips again, pulling out a tiny bit before pressing back in, following the same pattern until he was making long, full, slow thrusts.

He shifted again, going in at a slightly different angle, and then another, until he found the right spot, watching with satisfaction as Lance keened loudly, back bowing high off the bed as his hole clenched around him. Keeping his aim for that spot Shiro finally picked up the pace, moving at a steady pace as he leaned over Lance putting one hand beside his head while the other rested on his hip.   
Lance gasped and moaned, thrusting back as much as he could with each of Shiro's own thrusts. His cheeks were flush and mouth wide open. Barely holding off his own release just at the sight of Lance's wrecked face Shiro was pleased when he felt Lance start to shake underneath him. He moved his hand then, sliding off his hip to wrap around Lance's dick and move in time with his thrusts. It only took a few jerks before Lance was moaning out his name, cum splattering over his chest, hole tightening around Shiro's dick sending him over the edge shortly after, filling the condom as he continued to thrust shallowly through it.

He thrusted until he felt his own dick softening, finally pulling out. Leaning over he placed a few soft kisses on Lance's lips before standing and heading into the bathroom. He disposed of the condom, grabbed a washcloth soaking it in warm water before going back in. Lance was still in the same spot, pillow still under his hips, one hand on his chest as he breathed shallowly into the air. Shiro was quick, wiping away all the cum from Lance's hand and chest before clearing away the mess of lube on his ass.

  
Satisfied he tossed the washcloth into the hamper, slowly pulling the pillow out from under Lance before settling in beside him, wrapping his arm around his waist and resting his head on his chest.   
Lance's arm moved, wrapping around Shiro's shoulder, fingers running through his knotted hair as he hummed. "Hey, Shiro?"

  
"Yeah, Lance?"

  
"You know normal people date someone before they ask them to be their fiancé."

  
Shiro huffs out a laugh, burying his head further into Lance's chest. "Good thing I'm not normal."

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it! I honestly couldn't decide on names for Shiro's parents so suck up the lack of name usage, bitches. I love them anyway.   
> As always your comments and kudos fuel me and feel free to hit me up on my Tumblr succubustykisses or my kofi under the same name.


End file.
